Treasure Planet- Rediscovered
by Nydroj
Summary: Outgoing Jim and shy Bela were childhood friends. One day, she disappeared. Several years later she returns, determined to find what remains of Treasure Planet's treasure to get herself out of poverty and find a solution to her dangerous uncontrollable magic. Will the two be able to survive this adventure together? And if so, what will they do next?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Ok, so, this is my first 'Treasure Planet' story, I just say the movie for the first time last night and the wheels starting turning and of course, I had to write a fanfic. Typical. **

**The beginning is similar to the beginning of the movie except with my OC, so... yeah. **

**Enjoy!**

**Bela pronounced bay-lah. **

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet! **

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Long ago, when Jim was just a little boy of six years, he met Bela, a shy little girl with hair as golden as the sun and violet eyes as radiant as a newly opened flower, sparkling in the sunlight with morning dew on its' petals.

They played together day after day, sharing stories and dreams. "I'm going to find Treasure Planet one day," Jim told her, "And when I do, I'll pay to have a big house built for you and your family."

Bela and her parents lived in a rundown, one-story house in a bad neighborhood. The electricity only worked half the time and the plumping never worked right.

Bela smiled. "You promise?" she asked in her light, Italian accent.

"I promise, Bay," he replied, nodding.

"Shake on it?" she held out her hand and he took it, shaking it firmly, "We have a deal, and if you go back on it, you'll be cursed forever! And your children will be cursed, too!"

Jim laughed. "We're gonna be friends forever, aren't we?" he asked.

"Always," she told him.

Their always lasted for only four years when Bela mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Her parents never spoke of her and all of the photos of her in their house were packed into boxes and placed in the attic.

Jim missed his old friend and thought of her often. He silently made Bela a new promise: when he found Treasure Planet, he would use the money to find her even it took all the treasure he found to do so. "Friends forever, Bela," he said to himself as he looked at the night sky, "I'll find you, I promise."

* * *

><p><em>-Seven Years Later-<em>

Bela's POV

"Whoo!" I yelled as I rode my solar surfer through town.

Several people yelled at me angrily as I went past them. I grabbed an apple as I went past a fruit stand, resulting in the owner yelling at me but I only laughed.

I went up to the clouds and hovered for a minute, looking around the town I had grown up in as I took a bite out of the apple. I was just about to continue my flight when I heard sirens behind me. I scowled, sighed, and turned around. "Can I help you, officers?" I asked the Robocops through clenched teeth.

"Ma'am, are you aware that you were going 30mph in a 20mph zone?" one of them asked.

"Well gosh, was I?" I said, "I'm sorry officers, you see-"

"Is there a problem here?" I heard a voice ask from behind me.

A teenage boy, about seventeen years old, was on a solar surfer... wearing a spacer cadet's uniform.

"Well... I was speeding," I replied, "But my father... I've been away at school for almost a year, and my father's taken ill, the doctor's are afraid that he might not make it. I was only trying to get home to him."

"Oh I see," he said, "And... is this your first offense?"

I was about to reply when the other Robocop scanned me and said, "No, she has a long list of offences and has just been released from the Montressor Juvenile Detention Center, she has already committed many offences and another will result in going back to the Detention Center."

"Oh really?" the boy said, looking at me slyly, "Your father, you say?" I nodded and he continued, "Well then let me escort you to your home."

"Uh, ok," I mumbled with a glare.

He sent the cops away and I started towards my house. "So, what's your name?" he asked me.

I didn't reply. "I asked you a question," he told me.

I still didn't say anything. "Ok then, well, Cadet Jim Hawkins, at your service, ma'am," he said.

"Jim Hawkins?" I whispered and looked at him, "It can't be..."

"Excuse me?" he asked and I shook my head, dismissing the thought, "You know, you look awfully familiar, have we met before?"

"I don't think so," I lied, "I've been away for a long time."

"Yeah, so which one is? Away at school or away in Juvi?" he asked.

"Um... both, I was at school when... I made a few mistakes and got arrested," I explained.

After a few minutes of silence, we finally arrived at my home. "Ok well, this is it, thank you so much, bye now," I said as I got off of my solar surfer and opened the door.

"Wait, may I come in?" he asked, "And meet your father?"

"Oh..." I trailed off, "Well, ok, but only for a minute, my father really is sick and I haven't seen him in so long..."

I lead him into the house and to a door. "Father?" I called gently, "It's me, I'm home... May I come in?"

There was a cough and a raspy voice replied, "Come in, darling, come in."

I went into the room and saw my father, with white, thin hair and winkles from decades of hard times and illness. "Hello, Father, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Oh, better, my dear," he replied, smiling at me.

"Father, this is Cadet Jim Hawkins," I said, "He escorted me home."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm really not in the mood for visitors," he told me.

I looked at Jim. "Oh, yes," he said, "You have a beautiful daughter, sir. I'll see myself to the door."

Once he closed the door I sighed and fell on to the bed, with my head on my 'father's' lap. "You were wonderful, babe," I said, smiling at him.

He took off the white wig and used a tissue to whip the make-up from my face. "You could've warned me about the Cadet coming," he scolded.

"I didn't know he was coming, James!" I told him, "I tried to get rid of him but I couldn't."

"Whatever," he mumbled, "It's nice to see you again, Bela." He smiled at me and pecked my lips.

Just then the door opened and Jim was standing there. I shot up. "Uh... uh..." I stuttered, "You were never fooled, were you?"

"Nope," Jim replied.

"As a Cadet Spacer you have the authority to arrest me, don't you?" I asked solemnly.

"I do," he said, "But I'm not going to."

I was a little shocked. "Why?" I asked him.

"Because you're going to do me a favor," he replied with a smirk.

"She doesn't have to do anything for y-"

I motioned for James to stop talking and asked, "What do you want?"

"Just your name... and the truth," he looked me up and down, studying me, "I know we've met before... but you say we haven't, tell me the truth."

I looked at James and he nodded. "My name is Bella," I lied, "And we have never met before."

"Oh, well in that case, either pay this ticket or be shipped back to the Detention Center," He gave me a cocky smile.

"What?!" I exclaimed as he gave me a ticket for two hundred dollars. I recognized the handwriting on the ticket and realized that one of the cops wrote it. Jim was planning to give me a ticket either way... "I don't have this kind of money," I told him.

"Well then come with me and we can get this whole thing settled," he took my arm and starting to pull me out of the room, "Unless of course, your father, has two hundred dollars?"

James stood and walked over to Jim. "I am this close, to punching you in the face," he mumbled, lifting his fist a little bit.

"James," I said disapprovingly, "Ji... Cadet Hawkins, you won't catch me again, I promise, please, I haven't been home in a year..."

"I'm sorry but the law is the law," he replied and pulled me towards the door.

I pulled my arm away and grabbed my solar surfer. "I'm not going back to Juvi!" I yelled as I ran out the door and hoped onto the surfer.

After a minute, I heard him behind me and glanced back. He sped up to be beside and said, "You know, you're only making this harder on yourself. You're in a load of trouble, 'Bella.'"

"I'll be fine as long as I don't get caught," I said back and slammed on the accelerator with my heel.

He kept yelling at me to stop but I ignored him. And then I heard a sickening sound, the motor started to die... "No! Don't do this to me!" I complained as I hit the accelerator again and again. I started to fall and braced myself for impact.

I covered my head and landed in a bunch of crates, a fall no one would have been able to walk away from without injury. Jim was shocked when he saw me crawl out from beneath the crates, get up, and run away.

I looked up, breathing heavily, and saw him stare at me for a moment before following me. I turned into an ally and found a dead-end. "Ah, crud," I muttered as I heard the sound of Jim's solar surfer behind me. I turned around and he smirked.

Jim got off of his surfer and walked towards me. I took a step back before standing in a defensive stance. He leaned against one of the buildings as he crossed his arms, chuckling. "Ok, you're caught," he finally said, "Now tell me your name and maybe I can help with the ticket."

I breathed heavily and sighed. "Bela Castellana," I told him.

"Bay?" he asked quietly.

I nodded hesitantly, "Been a while, hasn't it, Hawkins?"

He just stared at me and said again, _"Bay?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok there it is, hope you enjoyed and, though I'm saying this now I highly doubt it, but, 'I just started this story so it may not be updated for a while, I just had to get the idea out of the way.' I've said that a thousand times before it's never been true. <strong>

**Anyway, tell me what you think! :)**

**Have a blessed day.  
>~Nydroj<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Bela's POV

"Where have you been all these years?" Jim asked in shock.

I looked at him for a moment before looking away. "I have to go," I mumbled as I tried to walk past him.

"You still have a ticket to pay," he told me, blocking my path.

"Jim... I don't have any money and... I can't go back to Juvi," I said pleadingly, "Please! You don't know what it's like in there..."

"Just... I'll help with the ticket but... you just disappeared, seven years ago, why?" he asked.

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter," I told him, "What does matter is that I'm trying to be in and out of town before I get caught."

"Caught by who?"

"Anyone..." I rubbed the back of my neck, "...A lot of people are looking for me and if they find me..." I shook my head again.

"Bela," he took a step toward me and I took a step back, "please tell me."

"No..." I said, "I can't."

He took my hand but I quickly pulled away. "Stay away from me," I told him with a shaky voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't want to hurt you..." I replied quietly.

He took another step toward me, "Why would you hurt-"

"Stay away," I warned him darkly, "I can't control it. _Stay away_."

"Control what?" he asked, "A minute ago you looked scared, what happened? What's wrong?" He took my arm and anger washed over me.

My eyes flashed red and he reared back in shock. My left hand began to glow and smoke.

"What's wrong with you?!" he yelled with fear in his eyes.

An electric blast shot out of my hand and he jumped to the side before it hit his chest. The blast instead hit his arm. He yelped in pain and gripped his arm.

I gasped. "I... I'm sorry," I told him shakily, "I'm sorry..." I turned and ran out of the ally.

On the way out I ran into someone. I backed away and my eyes widened. "Silver," I whispered.

"Well, hello, Castellana," he said with an evil gleam in his eye, "Fancy meeting you here."

I smiled nervously and heard Jim say my name as he walked out of the ally. "What happened?" he asked me and then noticed Silver, "Silver! What are you doing here?"

"I been lookin' for this little lady," Silver replied, smiling at Jim and putting a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Please, I have to go!" I snapped, pulling away. I turned and ran away. I glanced back at Jim and sighed.

I ran back to James house and inside. I picked up my bag and heard James calling for me to come into the kitchen. I picked up a notepad and pen and wrote a few notes. I taped it to the door before opening it.

James walked into the room and looked at me. "Where are you going?" he asked and I looked at him with pain-filled eyes, "No... Bela, don't leave."

I shook my head, unable to speak, and walked out. I took in a shaky breath, put the hood of my sweatshirt up, and ran to my old house, staying in the shadows.

When I got to the house, the door and windows were boarded up and I was flooded with painful memories. There had been a fire, and I had started it when I visited my parents four years earlier. I glanced around and, after making sure no one was watching, pulled the boards off of a window and climbed through.

I surveyed the room: there was a fallen support beam, the walls and floor were charred, and everything was covered with ash.

I made my way to the stairs and went up to my old room. I knelt beside the truck at the foot of the bed and opened it. I looked through it but didn't find the smaller, wooden box I was looking for. I growled lowly and mumbled, "Bones..."

"Bay!" I heard someone yell from outside.

I stood up and walked to the window, staying to the side so I wouldn't be seen. I peered out the window and saw Jim, Silver, and Silver's pet, Morph. I hadn't seen the curious little creature in a while. I sighed and rested my hand on my laser pistol.

"Come on, little lady, we're not gonna hurt you!" Silver yelled.

"Bela, I know you're in there! Come on out!" Jim called.

I saw Jim walk towards the window I had used to get in and I fired a blast from the pistol just in front of him. He yelped and jumped back. "The heck, Bela?!" he yelled angrily.

"Stay away from the house!" I yelled, still refusing to walk in front of the open window.

He looked up and saw my shadowed figure to the side. "Bay, we're not going to hurt you, please, I just want to talk," he told me.

"So talk," I replied as I continued to hold up the pistol.

"What happened back there?" he asked, "What can't you control?"

"I don't like talking about it..." I said.

"Speak up, girl, we can't hear you," Silver said.

I hesitantly walked out of the room and down the stairs. Making my way through the rubble, I walked to the door and sat down beside it. "It's um... it's a curse," I told Jim.

I heard him move to be in front of the door and ask, "What do you mean?"

"It's just... it makes me hurt people, please, I don't like talking about it," I explained.

"Well can you at least come out?" he asked.

"I can't," I fumbled with my pistol as I tried to control myself. I gasped in pain as a shock went through my right shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked.

"Nothing," I mumbled and rolled up my sleeve. I struggled to put a wire back in place without shocking myself again and said, "I'll come out on one condition."

"What is it?" Jim asked.

"If my eyes turn red for more than ten seconds, you run as fast as you can and you don't look back," I told him seriously.

"Deal," he said and I hesitantly got up and climbed out of the open window.

Jim smiled and took a step toward me but I stepped back. "Don't come near me," I warned.

Jim paused, mumbled an 'ok' and asked, "So what kind of a curse?"

I shook my head. "Please don't ask me that," I whispered.

"Bay, it's _me_," he said reassuringly, "You can tell me anything, remember?"

"That was a long time ago, before this happened," I rubbed my right shoulder and pushed a wire a bit too far. I jumped a bit when another shock went through me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Um... I... just, a lose connection," I muttered.

"A lose connection?" Silver asked with an eye roll, "What are ya, a cyborg?"

I let out a slight laugh, "N... no... oh no." My heart speed up to twice its normal pace and my eyes flashed red off and on for a few seconds before staying red.

"10... 9... 8," I mumbled as I backed away from Silver and Jim, wincing in pain once in a while, "7... ah, 6, 5... 4... 3... Run!"

Silver turned and took off but Jim stayed. "Bela, please I can help you..." he told me.

I screamed out in pain, barely being able to get out a pleading 'go!' before I lost control and he ran off, followed by Morph.

Jim's POV

I ran away from Bela. I heard her scream again and almost looked back but her words echoed in my head. _"You run as fast as you can and you don't look back."_ She said it in such a serious voice that it scared me. There was one final whimper from her before it became eerily quiet.

I slowed my pace and called over my shoulder, "Bay?!"

I heard running but when I looked behind me I saw nothing. I looked in front of me and froze when I saw someone that looked like an evil version of Bela.

"Hello, Jim," she said darkly with a sly smile, "Let's talk."

* * *

><p><strong>What I tell you? I say I'm not gonna update for a while and here I am with chapter two. Typical. <strong>

**Anyway...**

**Review, please! **

**Have a blessed day.  
>~Nydroj<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet! **

* * *

><p><em>Treasure Planet- Rediscovered<em>

Chapter Three  
><em>Jim's POV<em>

I stared in shock. "What just... but you're supposed to be..." I stuttered and rubbed my eyes, "If Bela has a twin sister that I never knew about..."

"Twin sister?" the girl laughed, "Jim, don't be so naïve. I am Bela."

I examined the girl. Instead of Bela's violet eyes, her eyes were red like blood. Bela was wearing a red sweatshirt with black paint splatters and ripped, blue jeans. This girl was at first, but then it flashed and she was wearing dark warrior armor.

"You are not Bela," I said sternly.

"Maybe not the Bela you know," she started tauntingly, "I am what lurks beneath her helplessness. What she tries so desperately to hide. Jim Hawkins, I am the person Bela really is."

"_You're not Bay_!" I snapped.

She waved her hand and a wave of energy threw me backwards, landing on my back in the dirt. She strolled over to me and knelt beside me, her left hand sparked with electricity. Her hand hovered over my heart and I tensed. She frowned and rested her hand on her knee. "You hold great power, Mr. Hawkins," she told me, "Killing you would be a dire mistake."

"What makes you think you _can_ kill me?"

She chuckled, "Because right now I have about five one thousand volts right here," her hand sparked again, "And placed directly over your heart, would kill you."

Her glowing red eyes began to waver.

"Ok..." I said slowly, "And just why would killing me be a mistake?"

She purred, "You will be a great aid to me in the near future."

Before I could protest helping her, her eyes turned back to violet and she fell onto her side. She breathed heavily and placed her hand on her stomach; her outfit flashed between her armor and Bela's sweatshirt and jeans for a minute before staying on Bela's outfit.

She groaned. "That was the quickest I ever changed back," she breathed, "What did I do?"

"Threatened to kill me..." I said slowly as I sat up, "But then said it would be a mistake and that I would be a 'great aid' to you in the near future... What the heck happened?"

Bela sat up and sighed. "I guess you could call it... D.I.D, Dissociative Identity Disorder..."

"She said she was the real you, the evil that lurks beneath your helplessness... No offense," I looked at her questionably.

"None taken..." she mumbled, "She is. My case is... different, than most, much more dangerous. I know when she's going to take over; it hurts, pain spreads through my body, starting at my heart... I found a way to control the eye color to turn red when she tries to take over, to warn people... It's dark magic, Jim, I was cursed when I was nine and after a year, my parents were so afraid of me that they... they sent me away.

"After four years in a 'correction facility', I thought I had it under control and I came back... I didn't tell you because it was the first time I had been out of the facility... It was good I didn't, I um... I burned down my parents' house. They told me it was just a glitch and that they wanted me to stay but, the fear in their eyes was too much and I left again.

"After a year of running, I got into an accident," she rubbed my right shoulder, "Things happened and the curse became twice was strong... I was caught for some things I did when the accident happened and sent to the Detention Center for eleven months and from there I was supposed to go back to the correction facility when I was released but... I ran instead."

"What accident?" I asked, "What happened that made this 'curse' stronger?"

"I'd rather not tell you..." she mumbled.

"Ok... What about this 'correction facility' you mentioned? What was it like?"

She took a shaky breath, "It was torture..."

She stood up and helped me stand, the shockwave that hit me was painful and it made me shaky, but I kept my balance.

"I have to go," she told me.

"Why?" I looked at her, "Why did you come back just to leave right away?"

"I came here looking for something I brought with me from the correction facility," her eyes darkened, "But one my old allies must've taken it... So now I have to go before I get caught."

"Can't you stay just one more day?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I'd love to, but I can't. People are looking for me and considering how powerful that shockwave was, they'll be here within the hour."

"Where are you going to go?"

She smirked at me. "That adventure we always talked about, that's where I'm going: Treasure Planet."

I raised an eyebrow, "Treasure Planet was destroyed last year."

She laughed, "I know. But there are still parts of it that exist, and I have to find it."

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "How much do you have to know?!" she snapped, "I need the treasure, Jim! Not for some stupid house for my family, for something much more important."

"And what's that?"

She glared at me and I smirked, knowing I was getting on her nerves. "A surgery of sorts..." she mumbled.

"A surgery?"

"Of sorts," she rubbed her arm again and pressed a button on the bracelet she wore on her left wrist.

After a few minutes, a solar surfer stopped just in front of her. She jumped onto it and looked at me. She looked like she was about to ask me something, but instead shook her head and hit the accelerator with her heel.

_Bela's POV_

I wanted to ask Jim to come with me, but he was a Spacer Cadet, I couldn't ask him to help a fugitive stay away from the authorities. Besides, he could turn on me at any moment, he was respected by the police, and I knew that even though we were old friends, I couldn't trust him.

I wasn't sure where I was going, I just knew I had to get out of the city before I got caught. I couldn't go back to that correction facility, I would rather die than be tortured in that place again.

But still, I wished I could take a few more minutes to talk to Jim, I had missed him so much. The thought of one day being able to see him again was the only thing that gave me enough strength to make it through those painful years in the facility.

And now I was leaving again... This time, for different reasons. But I'd be back, I could feel it, I would see Jim again.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... It's been a while, hasn't it? Yeah... I'm sorry about that! Um, I was thinking, if anyone wants to adopt this story, cool, PM me and I'll tell you about what's going on to make it a little easier to write... If no one wants to adopt it, then I'll continue. But I wouldn't expect quick updates, hopefully it won't take this long but... Yeah...<strong>

**So, have a blessed day.  
>~Nydroj<strong>


End file.
